


Your ideal reality

by Carmenpony



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenpony/pseuds/Carmenpony
Summary: Even in 2016 S.E.E.S wished that Minato could have been saved. So Takuto Matuki gives them a reality where that wish is actualized.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto
Comments: 26
Kudos: 153





	1. A different type of awakening

Doctor Takuto Maruki beamed as he stood in the depths of humanity’s cognition undoing all that caused people pain and suffering. Some were easy as he had gotten a explanation for the cause of their pain from the people themselves. Those were the first ones he changed bending reality to his will. Others were more difficult as he he’d never interacted with them. Still, he preserved sending out the tendrils of his persona and using them to ask the shadows that dwelled within this place what ailed them. It was near the end when he found it, or rather them. There was no shadows to ask. Much like the phantom thieves all he felt was a emptiness, a place where a shadow should be. Still the grief he felt was overwhelming, and it all appeared to be focused on one source. It took some doing but just before the new year started he found it. A dear friend they were unable to save, one who gave everything he had to them including his life. They saw him as a hero and understood that his sacrifice was necessary. Still they missed him and wished there could have been another way. 

Maruki smiled, “don’t worry,” he soothed, “I can make it so there is another way. Then you won’t have to suffer anymore.”

Then he got to work finishing their perfect reality just as the clock struck twelve. 

——————————————

Minato Arisato awoke on New Year’s Day 2017, which by itself was surprising because Minato Arisato had died in 2010. Everything felt fuzzy to the dead man. Slowly he opened his eyes rubbing his brow as a pounding headache made itself know. Minato tried to sit up more, but a weight on his chest stopped him dead. His eyes went down then widened as he saw his high school girlfriend Yukari Takeba curled on his bare chest. Mind whirling with the impossibility of the situation Minato watched as Yukari stirred. He half expected to get slapped like he had during the incident, which was completely and totally not his fault, with the lovers shadow. Instead she just smiled at him sleepily. 

“Morning,” she whispered not at all surprised to see him alive. 

Yukari leaned forward giving Minato a gentle kiss he was too surprised to reciprocate. Lazily the girl sat up wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt. She looked at a clock on the bedside table before yelping and leaping out of the bed. 

“Oh geez,” she panicked, “why didn’t we set an alarm last night? We’re gonna be late if we don’t get moving!”

Her hands went to the hem of the shirt, and Minato instinctively yelped covering his eyes as she began to lift it. Fingers laces through his and pulled his hands away from his eyes. Yukari looked at him in concern. 

“You ok?” She asked thankfully still wearing the shirt, “you seem kinda out of it. We can call the others and cancel if you’re not feeling well.”

“I-It’s-how-what’s,” Minato stuttered unable to process his current predicament. 

It was then that he saw Yukari’s finger. Or more specifically the thin diamond band on her right ring finger. A quick look at his own right hand revealed a simple blue ring. Yukari frowned untangling her right hand to feel his forehead. 

“Ok I think we should call Mitsuru and cancel,” she declared, “you’re clearly not feeling well.”

Her hand left his forehead the other slacking in him grip. She turned to make the call, but Minato gently tugged her back. 

“No!” He objected. She gave him a concerned look, “no,” he repeated, “I’m fine.”

Yukari looked him over trying to gauge the truthfulness of his words. In all honesty Minato was the farthest thing from fine, but he couldn’t just sit here and hope that the world would start making sense. Yukari has said they were meeting up with the others. That was probably Minato’s best chance of getting an explanation on what was going on, so he gave the most reassuring smile he could hoping it would be enough. 

“Ok,” Yukari hummed after a moment, “but if you start feeling off we’re leaving.”

“Fair enough,” Minato conceded, “I’m going to get dressed.”

Before Yukari could change her mind Minato slipped off the bed grabbing his clothes out of a nearby dresser. His body moved on autopilot thankfully preventing him from having to ask where his shirts were. He definitely would have had to stay home if that was the case. Clothes gripped in his arms Minato slipped into the bathroom to change ignoring Yukari’s baffles look as he did so. It was time to get some answers. 

——————————————

Minato got out of the passenger side of the car Yukari doing the same from the drive’s side. Before either of them got far the sound of nails against the pavement and excited barking reached their ears. Koromaru danced around the two tail wagging while he jumped onto Minato’s leg demanding pets. It appeared like the shiba was just as unsurprised to see Minato up and walking as Yukari was. 

“Hey Koro-chan,” Yukari cooed while Minato scratched his ears. 

“Hey!” A teen’s voice called out slightly out of breath, “guess that Koro-chan couldn’t wait to meet up with you.”

Minato slowly turning to see a brown haired lanky teen running towards them. He stopped near the two panting slightly. Koromaru spun around barking excitedly at the the newcomer. Minato’s eyes narrowed he looked somewhat familiar-

“Ken!” He gasped in shock staring at the teen in disbelief. 

The teen frowned, “yeah?” He asked, “what’s up?”

Yukari was looking at Minato with concern, but the dead man couldn’t find it within himself to care. Ken has grown so much. Logically Minato should have known that this would have happened, but seeing the young boy he had know so well grown up before his eyes reminded how much he had missed. His heart began to ache. A hand grabbed his. He turned to see Yukari’s concerned face. 

“You ok?” She whispered. 

Minato forced a smile, “Yeah,” he assured her, “it’s just-“ he turned to Ken, “you’ve really grown sense the last time I’ve seen you.”

Ken let out a half embarrassed half annoyed groan while Yukari laughed, “not this again,” he complained. 

“Come on Ken-kun,” Yukari teased, “you know we can’t help but see that little kid we knew every time we look at you.” 

Ken’s face became flushed. Taking pity on the boy Minato spoke up, “come on let’s go see the others.”

The three walked up the gravel drive Koromaru bouncing excitingly around them. It took everything for Minato not to gape at the size of the house they were walking towards. It was probably twice the size of Gekkoukan. Mitsuru clearly still had a taste for the extravagant. Some things never change. 

The moment they opened the door a jubilant voice voice boomed out, “Happy New year!” Before an arm was slung over his shoulder. 

It appears Junpei had not learned the concept of personal space in the past six year. That really shouldn't have been as reassuring it was. 

"Welcome," an elegant voice sang. Minato turned to see a matured Mitsuru join them in the entryway, "I'm happy to see you could make it."

Yukari gleefully hugged the other woman who responded in kind. It appeared that the years had only strengthened the women's' friendship. Fuuka was burred in her computer and only gave the group a passing wave. Akihiko grinned at them feet propped up on the table leaning back in his chair.

"Hey you two," he greeted, "bout time you got here."

"Were we the last ones to arrive?" Yukari asked.

"Yep!" Junpei confirmed cheerfully walking to sit at the table with Akihiko.

Before the conversation could continue Akihiko groaned out in annoyance, "is the food done yet? I'm starving!" he complained throwing his head back to yell in at doors Minato assumed lead to the kitchen,

Minato frowned. That was somewhat unlike Akihiko, he had always been polite to Mitsuru's workers before, and he couldn't imagine him being so rude to them.

"All right, all right," a voice that had Minato freezing called out, "quit your bellyaching, I'm coming."

From the double doors came a face Minato hadn't seen sense his funeral. Shinjiro balanced several trays in his hands that the others rushed to relive him of. When Ken took the last one the other dead man smiled ruffling the teen's hair in thanks. Minato couldn't help but stare. Shinjiro looked different, and not just physically. Sure he had ditched the ragged trench coat he hadn't been without up until the day he died, and looked like he had improved personal hygiene from when he had been living on the streets, but it was more than that. He no longer slouched like the burden of his shame had fallen away and he was smiling a genuine smile something that Minato had never seen in the brief time he had know the man. Shinjiro turned looking at Minato. He frowned in concern.

"You OK?" He asked. If Shinjiro said Minato looked like he had seen a ghost he wouldn't be responsible for his actions, "you look kinda pale."

"Yeah," he assured with a dismissive wave feeling Yukari's eyes on him. Wanting to change the subject He asked, "where's Aigis?"

The oldest members of the group looked at each other before Mitsuru answered, "she wasn't feeling well this morning."

Akihiko scoffed, "I'll say she took one look at us this morning and freaked out. She's been locking herself in her room ever sense."

Junpei frowned, "but she's a robot. Can she even get sick?"

Fuuka frowned looking up from her computer, "I don't know," she answered, "I want to look her over, but she isn't letting anyone in. I've been looking over old files to try and figure out what's wrong."

The mood fell, and Junpei jumped up, "I know," he cheered pulling something out from his bag, "it's a bit late, but that doesn't mean we can't celebrate!" A box of party poppers was all but shoved at Minato, "here, everybody take one and on three we all say Happy New-Year, OK?"

Everybody gave hesitant smiles taking one from the box. 

"OK," Junpei said stepping back once everyone had one, "everybody ready? Three....Two....One,"

At his words everybody pulled their strings cheering out, "Happy New-Year!"

A chill went up Minato's spine as the words were called out. The last time he heard those words echoed in his mind. 

'Best wishes in the coming year. That's what you say on New-Year's Eve right?'

Yukari squeezed his hand. 

He forced a smile knowing that once again he couldn't run from this fight.

——————————————

Yukari had left early that morning saying she had a shoot to get to. Minato had no idea what she meant by that, but he was happy for the privacy to figure everything out. He was alive. Shinjiro was alive. None of his friends were particularly surprised to see either of them up and walking about. A small voice in the back of his head whispered that he should just be happy and take the miracle of his survival, but Minato refuses to do so. He knew better than most the consequences of running away from death. 

Minato’s toe hit something as he moved to get out of bed. Curiously he shifted kneeling next to the bed and pulling out what he had struck. A sliver case that looked far too familiar met the pale light of the day. That wasn’t the most noteworthy thing, though. No that honor went to the butterfly resting on the handle of the case its body an all too recognizable shade of dark blue. Minato swore the inset was looking right at him. It flapped its wings in encouragement not moving from its perch even as Minato moved the case further away from the bed. 

It was only when Minato fumbled with the clasps holding the case shut that it flew away landing on the dresser right besides the bedroom door. It was waiting for him. Slowly he turned back to the case internally cursing when he saw the six digit lock on it. Crossing his fingers he pressed the release switch hoping that the numbers hadn’t been scrambled since the last time it was open. No such luck. He sat back. It would take him hours to get through all the possible combinations, and Minato had a feeling that he couldn’t afford to waste that much time. 

He looked to the butterfly, “I don’t suppose you have any idea on the combination do you?”

The butterfly, obviously, didn’t respond. Huffing in frustration Minato turned back to the case. An idea stuck him, a whisper in the back of his mind. His head whipped around to look at the dark blue insect who just continued to sit there wings folded innocently. Slowly with trembling hands Minato reached for the dial. One by one he moved them to their proper place. His thumb was shaking by the time he turned the last one to the number zero. After a moments hesitation he pressed the laches which opened with a cheerful click. 

Inside, surrounded by foam, were three items. The first was a sliver straight sword well polished and maintained. The second was a gun looking object with the letter S.E.E.S imprinted on the barrel. Finally there was a red armband with the same letters in bold black writing. He could hear the butterfly flapping behind him, but Minato’s entire focus was on the case, or more specifically the numbers on the dial used to unlock it: 030510. 

03/05/10 

March fifth two-thousand-ten

The combination of the case was the day Minato had died.


	2. Two fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all them comments and kudos they really make me happy to see! I hope you enjoy the next chapter, and if you feel so inclined let me know what you think!
> 
> * Edited because I mixed up Sumire and Kasumi *

Ren was already not having a good year, and considering it was only January second that was saying something. The boy from yesterday was in his room sharing his bed for some reason. Meanwhile Morgana was still nowhere to be seen. His head was still whirling while he slowly walked down the stairs. Futaba and Sojiro were already downstairs along with a woman who Ren swore he had seen before. It was only when she spoke that it hit him. To be fair he believed his confusion was understanding. After all the last time he had seen the woman’s face it had been on the body of a sphinx screeching that Futuba had killed her. Ren began to feel numb in disbelief. How was this possible? They were still talking, but it sounded like nothing but white noise to him. The boy came downstairs and one word Futuba's impossibly alive mother said came through Ren's haze. 

"Mona."

Ren stared at the boy, "Morgana?" he yelped in disbelief. 

The boy frowned, "yeah," he confirmed. He looked at Ren in concern, "you sure you're feeling OK? You've been acting off since yesterday."

Ren had to fight back the urge to laugh. He was acting off? Just when Ren swore that things couldn't get anymore impossible the world decided to prove him wrong. The door to Leblanc opened and Goro Akechi walked in. He gave his normal charming smile.

"I apologize for the interruption," he said in lieu of a greeting, "would you mind if I borrowed Ren for a moment?"

Nobody in the room objected not even Morgana or Futuba who should have remembered all too well what Akechi had done the last time they were alone. Akechi walked forward looking Ren over. He nodded apparently seeing what he was looking for. 

"You've noticed it too," he whispered eyes flickering too Futuba's mother, "let's go. We need to discuss this." 

Warily Ren nodded, "we'll be right back." Then he followed the detective prince out the door with the others joking and laughing behind him

——————————————

Akechi leaned against a dryer while Ren looked at him in disbelief. 

"How the hell are you out of jail?" Ren asked after a awkward pause.

Akechi sighed, "I suppose that's as good a place as any to start." He shifted, "after we talked on Christmas Eve I went with Sae-san in order to turn myself into the police as the culprit behind the mental shutdown cases. I was questioned on my role, involvement with Shido and the metaverse excessively. Then this morning out of nowhere they let me go."

Ren blinked, "they let you walk? Just like that?"

He nodded, "yes but that isn't the strangest thing that has happened lately." The detective prince gave Ren a pointed look, "you know what I'm talking about don't you."

“Oh," Ren's voice was dripping with sarcasm and frustration, "you mean like how I just had a lovely conversation with my friend's dead mother, or how my cat is currently walking on two legs."

"Yes," Akechi confirmed, "Wakaba Isshiki," he didn't look the least bit unconformable talking about his past victim, "it was certainly a surprise to see her up and walking again." He gave Ren a look, "I want you to tell me everything that happened after we....parted ways in Shido's place."

Ren sighed mimicking Akechi's posture and began to tell him everything about Yaldabaoth as well as the oddities from yesterday. 

"I see," Akechi said once Ren was done, "and none of the Phantoms Thieves, aside from you of course, have noticed anything out of the ordinary?" Ren gave a small sound of conformation. Akechi sat up, "I assume you intended to investigate this?" He didn't give Ren a chance to respond, "I suggest we join forces then."

Ren scoffed, "you think I'd trust you after all you did?"

"Look," Akechi sighed, "I know you have your reasons for holding a grudge against me, but do you really think you'll be able to do this by yourself?"

"Hold a-" Ren sputtered in anger, "It's not like you stole 500 yen from me. You tried to assassinate me!"

Akechi waved a dismissive hand, "the fact of the matter is our goals align for the moment, and you could definitely use the assistance." 

Ren bit his lip wishing he had some way to refute that. He had to begrudgingly admit that this was probably his best chance to find anything out. Thankfully he was saved from having to answer when his phone rang.

"Go ahead," Akechi encouraged.

Ren answered to be met with a frantic voice calling out, "senpai? Thank goodness! I'm at-there's this-I don't."

"Kasumi," Ren gasped, "are you ok? You need to calm down and tell me what's going on."

Kasumi took a shuddering breath, "you, remember that thing we went into, what did Mona-senpai call it, a place? Well I'm back at where it was and, it's here, right where the stadium should be."

Ren frowned while Akechi inched closer to listen, "in reality?"

"yes," she confirmed, "and the strangest part is nobody else sees it as odd. They're all just walking by it like it's completely normal." 

Ren breathed out, "OK I'll be there soon. Don't go in there on your own understand?"

"A place in realty?" Akechi said once Ren hung up, "that almost certainly has something to do with our current situation don't you think?"

"It'd be a hell of a coincidence otherwise," Ren agreed. He considered for a moment, "we should go Kasumi is waiting for us."

The two teens broke out into a jog neither one of them noticing the small butterfly on the ground, nor the blue haired man holding a sliver case watching them leave before moving in the same direction. 

——————————————

"Kasumi," Ren called out running up to the girl. She didn't turn to face him, "are you Ok? We got here as soon as we-" He trailed off as he saw what she was looking at, "yep, that dependently shouldn't be there."

The stadium was still under construction and covered in a light layer of snow, but that wasn't what was off about it. The entire image of the stadium rippled and waved like someone had thrown a rock into a pond. Overlaying the stadium was the palace that the three of them had discovered before. People rushed by clutching their coats close to their bodies to avoid the winter chill, couples walked together chatting while their breath puffed in the air around them. None of them even flinched at the strange sight before them. As Kasumi had said before nobody but the three persona users responded in any way to the oddity. 

Akechi scowled at the palace, "there's no point in just staring at it. This is our only lead at the moment, let's go."

Kasumi turned facing the two boys blinking at surprise at Akechi's presence, "what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it," Ren encouraged, "he's here to help us. You found the place the first time. Any chance who's it is is saved in your apps search history? any bit of information could help us."

Kasumi shook her head, "I'm sorry, Ren-senpai I did finally get my phone fixed, but it still won't tell me." She showed them her phone and in the search history where the who, where, and what should be was nothing but glitchy gibberish. 

"There's no point in just sitting here and talking about it," Akechi growled, "let's go."

He walked forward appearing to vanish from sight the second he passed the gates. 

"Wait you idiot," Ren objected running after him, "don't go in by yourself."

The second Ren ran through the gain Kasumi right behind him. When their feet passed the gates blue flame enveloped them and they were in their thief costumes. 

Ren looked over his glove covered hands, "we're already considered a threat?" 

"If this person is responsible for the oddities most likely anybody who is looking into them would be considered a threat," Akechi concluded. 

Ren turned to him only to do a double take. Akechi's clothes had changed too, but not to the outfit Ren had expected. Instead of the white and red prince like outfit he had wore when they had traversed Sae's casino together he wore his true black bodysuit. It appeared he no longer saw a point in hiding his true nature. 

Akechi gave a madding grin, "what's wrong?" he taunted knowing well the reason for his shock.

"It's nothing," Ren insisted walking towards the entreance of the palace, "let's go."

While the trio walked away a tall figure entered the distortion. He took a second to open the silver case he held, strapping what appeared to be a gun in a holster to his hip before slipping on a red armband. A straight sword in had he ran off. 

——————————————

Ren had seen strange, even disturbing things in palaces. He had seen how a teacher had viewed teenage girls as his personal harem, and a man who viewed people as literal walking ATMs. None of them disturbed him nearly as much as this one did. There was no particular reason honestly on the surface it was somewhat normal, but the white walls and general atmosphere sent chills down his spine. Akechi had been right when he said this place felt like a cult. The three of them snuck around like true Phantoms Thieves avoiding fighting whenever possible. Ren wasn't taking any chances without his crew. Still some fights were unavoidable, so he darted forward grabbing the masks of one of the patrolling guards to reveal the shadows within. Four demented teddy bears appeared from the haze of the guard cackling and twirling in a demented dance.

"They're weak to fire," Akechi declared after a moment, "let's burn them alive!"

Ren fought the urge to shudder, "I don't have any personas that can use fire," he declared dancing away from a strike, "looks like we'll just have to brute force them."

Akechi cackled in joy at that declaration rushing forward with a sadistic glee. The two boys ripped the bears into stuffing effortlessly and despite her inexperience Kasumi wasn't far behind them. Unfortunately her relative newness in the situation caught up to her eventually. She was fighting one of the shadows when the final one snuck up on her attacking from behind and knocking the girl clean off her feet.

"Kasumi!" Ren shouted frantically destroying the shadow he was fighting to rush to her side. 

The shadow lunged for another strike and Kasumi flinched bracing herself for pain. A sword went through the shadow turning it to black mist. Kasumi’s eyes went wide while she looked at her savior. A blue haired man calmly straightened from his lunging position flicking his wrist to clear the sword of the shadow's goop. With eerie calmness he turned to the final shadow hand not holding the sword going to a gun strapped at his hip. He raised it, but not towards the shadows. No, he raised it to his own temple. Before anybody could object to him apparently planning on committing suicide he pulled the trigger. His eyes glowed blue shards floating from his head. Behind him a robotic persona, because what else could it be, with short blond hair and a lyre strapped to his back appeared.

"I am thou," it intoned, "thou art I. I am Orpheus master of the strings." It gave a chuckle, "It's been quite some time since our last performance, but we shall not waste this encore. Now then, let us show them the power that defies death itself." 

The man nodded holstering his gun before waving his hand. The persona mimicked the movement setting the final shadow ablaze. It screeched in pain turning to ash within moments He turned to the three teens who all watched him wearily.

"I'm happy I found you," he said in a gentle tone, "are you all OK?"

"Who are you," Ren demanded warily ignoring the man's question.

He sighed like he was anticipating this question, "My name is Minato Arisato," he explained, "and I'm supposed to be dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Minato isn't in this one a lot, but I hope I did a good job of showing how they got from point A to B and I promise both him and the rest of S.E.E.S will be in the next chapter plenty.


	3. Open your eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hope you are all staying safe with everything going on in the world right now. I'm not gonna lie this chapter is not one I'm super happy about, but the later half of it especially just would not stop fighting me. Next chapter might be a bit shorter, but it's one I'm looking forward to doing. Thank you so much for reading, commenting and leaving a kudos they really do mean the world to me. With all that said I hop you enjoy!

The three teens just stared at Minato after his declaration. Perhaps that wasn’t the best was to introduce himself. He could practically hear Junpei laughing at him for his usual lack of tact. 

“Come again?” The boy in the trench coat deadpanned. 

Minato shifted, "guess that wasn't the best way to word that was it?" He chuckled awkwardly rubbing the back of his head in discomfort. 

"Yeah," the teen replied in a dry tone, "you wanna elaborate on that for us?"

"It's a bit of a long story," Minato sighed, "and this probably isn't the best place to tell it."

"OK," the boy in the helmet growled, "then how about you tell us how the hell you found us here." 

"I've been following you ever sense you two met up," the teen in the trench coat smacked his palm against his face in a mixture of embarrassment and frustration. Though it was hard to see under his mask he appeared somewhat flushed, "As for how I found you then, would you believe a butterfly led me?"

The boy in the trench coat blinked, "a butterfly?" He asked in interest.

"Does that mean something to you, Joker?" The boy in the mask asked.

The other male, Joker was it, frowned, "maybe," he hedged. Joker straightened, "you're a persona user right? What was up with that gun you used?"

Minato took out his evoker, "it's not a gun," he explained, "it's called an evoker it's what I use to summon my persona. Don't you use them too?"

"Uh no," Joker refused, "we just take our masks off." He considered Minato, "Crow, Kasumi what would you two think of him coming along with us? I think he could be helpful."

The lone girl, most likely Kasumi, nodded, "we could use the help."

"Fine," the final member of the trio, Crow, growled, "just make sure you don't slow us down."

"I won't," Mianto vowed smirking slightly, "we should get going."

The three nodded turning to head deeper within the strange Shadow den. They didn't get far when a bazaar creature resembling a stereotypical scientist intruded their path.

"You shouldn't be here," it hummed, "leave this place. What use is there in looking for pain?"

Kasumi scowled, "we're going to find out what's going on here," she proclaimed pointing her blade at it, "now stand aside."

It stared at her, "I won't stop you," it proclaimed, "if it is truly your wish. I will beg you though please turn back. You don't need to suffer."

Crow growled in frustration walking past the creature, "we're wasting time. Let's go."

Slowly the others followed glancing back at the shadow waiting for it to attack. It did nothing but watch them go. A pair of double doors sat at the end of the hall. The group opened the doors to find themselves atop a catwalk looking down at a stage. On it was a young girl in a leotard was giving an interview. The interview was noting special, generic questions talking about her future goals and plans, but the girl herself caught Minato's eyes. She was a dead ringer to Kasumi besides a few minor differences like her hair color and a beauty mark on her cheek. 

“There she is," the girl called out pulling Minato from his thoughts, "Sumire! This is for you!"

Kasumi? stumbled back clutching her head. Joker rushed forward to support her.

"No," she whimpered, "she-I'm not. No!"

"Don't you see," they all jumped as a unseen male voice rang out, "if you continue on this path it will only leave to suffering."

"That voice," Joker whispered under his breath, "it can't be."

"I assume you're the ruler of this place?" Crow questioned scowling at the unseen voice. 

"I am," he confirmed, "though I'm most likely different from the ones you've seen in the past. I'm going to ask you one more time, accept this new reality, there's no reason for any of you to suffer."

"You can't run away from the things that scare you," Minato shouted, "that's no way to live!"

Kasumi? stood up straight, "I'm not going to stop now," she proclaimed, "I'll see this through to the end." 

"There's no point in hiding," Joker proclaimed, "show yourself."

The voice sighed, "very well. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. Come, see what your reality has caused."

Slowly the three persona users made their way down to the stage. Not a single enemy tried to stop them. A man dressed entirely in white stood before them. Both Joker and Kasumi? froze inhaling sharply. Betrayal was clear on both their faces. Slowly the man turned a gentle warm smile on his face.

"I should have known you would come," he sighed, "you never were the type to give up easily. Of course that was always one of the things I admired about you the most, Ren."

Joker flinched, "Dr.Maruki," he breathed, "why are you here? This has to be some sort of mistake right?"

Dr.Maruki gave him a fond look, "this is no mistake," he assured the teen, "I'm exactly where I'm meant to be." 

Crow growled in fustration, "you're the ruler of this palace aren't you? I assume you're also the one behind the oddities we've been experiencing."

"If that's what you want to call it then yes," Dr.Maruki proclaimed, “but like I said before the circumstances here are quite different than the ones you’ve experienced in the past.”

“What did you do?” Minato demanded, “how am I alive?”

Dr.Maruki blinked as if he had just noticed Minato's presence, "I know you," he proclaimed after a moment, "your friends were suffering so much after what had happened to you. I gave them a reality where that pain was no more. You have to believe me that's all I want a place where nobody has to suffer."

"It isn't real," Minato insisted.

"You are real," Dr.Maruki insisted, "to your friends this is real. It could be real for you too. Things are better here. If you don't beleve me why not ask Yoshizawa-san."

Kasumi? blinked, "me?" she breathed, "what are you talking about?" Dr.Maruki sighed looking unhappy, "I want to know. No I have a right to know."

"If that is what you wish," he conceded. A flick of his wrist and the screen behind him flicked to life, "then see exactly what pain reality caused."

The girl they saw earlier appeared looking at the camera, "hey," she talked to whoever's eyes they were looking through, "you ok? You're acting kinda down."

"No," Kasumi's? voice answered sounding far more meek compared to the real girl standing next to them, "it's nothing."

"Come on," the other girl encouraged, "cheer up, Sumire. You did really good this time."

"You were still the one who won," Kasumi? sighed.

A hand reached out ruffling the head of the person they were seeing this memory through. Suddenly they pushed the hand away running through crowds of people. The other girl objected but it was quickly lost in the noise. A light flicked in the corner of their eyes. They ran out into the street a horn finally jolting them out of their panic. They flinched freezing in fear as a truck barreled towards them “Sumire,” the other girl shouted. 

She ran forward shoving the cameraperson out of the way of the truck. Tires squealed followed by a sickening crunch. Red invaded the screen pooling from nearby. Slowly the image moved up. The girl lay in a lifeless heap.

"No," Kasumi? breathed, "no, it can't be. Kasumi!"

The screen flicked and died. Silence rang throughout the area.

"Wha-" Joker breathed, "what the hell was that?"

"No," Kasumi? screamed clutching her head in pain. Her outfit flicked and disappeared in a burst of blue flames while the ribbon in her hair fluttered to the ground leaving the red hair to tumble down her back. 

Crow sighed, "I suspected as much," he looked at Kasumi?, "back when we first met I looked into your background. Last year your older sister was killed in a head on collision with a truck."

"Older," Kasumi? repeated leaning on Joker for support, "no I'm...."

"Sumire Yoshizawa," Crow concluded, "Kasumi Yoshizawa's younger sister, and the survivor of the car crash."

"NO!" Kasumi-or rather Sumire- screamed once again, "I'm Kasumi. She's the one who everybody wants, the one who succeeds, she's the one who-" She froze realizing what she had just said tears streaming down her face.

"You see," Dr.Maruki insisted, "this is the pain that your reality has wrought."

"You bastard," Minato growled his rage boiling over at the pain Sumire was in, "what did you do to that girl."

He smiled, "I gave her what she wanted," he explained, "a reality where Kasumi didn't have to die. One where Sumire did, where she became Kasumi." He extended his hand, "Yoshizawa-san, I can give you what you want; a reality where you can live your life as Kasumi."

"I-" slowly she pushed away from Joker walking towards Dr.Maruki ignoring the former's objection, "I can't live my life as Sumire. I want to be Kasumi."

He beamed gesturing towards one of the lab coat clad figures. It thrust a hand forward a long tentacle wrapping around Sumire's waist. She screamed in fright as she was pulled back into Dr.Maruki's arms. The young girl went limp. 

"Sumire," Joker shouted rushing forward to save the younger girl. The creature's appendage snapped back at him stopping him dead, "let her go!"

Dr.Maruki sighed, "can't you see you're robbing her of her wishes when you speak like that?"

"Can't you see," Minato insisted, "this isn't real. She can't hide in a fantasy world forever."

"It really does pain me to hear you say that," Dr.Maruki confessed, "I thought you would have understood what I was trying to do after all." He turned to Joker, "is the same true of you, Ren?"

Joker lifted his gun, "I'm only going to say this once let her go."

He shook his head turning away, "I don't want to fight. To be honest I despise violence." Joker ran forward to stop him as he walked off with Sumire, "don't worry I have no intention of harming her. After all, all I want is for her, and all of you, too be happy." 

The air in front of him shimmered. A wall appeared directly in Joker's path. He skidded to a stop palms slapping against the barrier now in front of him.

"Dammit!" he screamed pounding a fist against it in anger, "get back here! Let her go!"

"I do hope we can come to an agreement even now," Dr.Maruki's voice rang out, "go, see your friends, see how happy they are here. On the 9th come back and tell me what you've decided. If we can't agree we'll have no choice but to fight."

With that said his voice vanshed.

"Don't walk away from me," Joker shouted fists slamming repeatably against the wall, "Dr.Maruki, get back here! Let Sumrie go!" 

He began to tremble though whether from anger or sadness Minato couldn't tell. Still, despite him not knowing the younger boy well, every fiber of his being was telling him to intervene.

"Hey," he whispered placing a hand on Joker's shoulder. The teen jumped guilt and shame clear on his face despite the mask, "I don't think we'll be able to do anything about this wall today. He said to come back on the 9th right? It's frustrating, but we should leave for today."

Joker glared at Minato, "are you saying I should leave her here?"

Minato didn't flinch meeting his glare with one of his own, "I don't like this anymore than you do, but the fact remains that right now we can't help her. If we stay here we might end up getting killed and who will save her then? Let's regroup and take this time to figure out our plan."

"He's right, Joker," Crow insisted, "besides I know you. You're planing on trying to make those friends of yours see sense. I have some things that I'd like too look into as well," he turned to Minato, "I assume you can find a way to keep yourself busy during that time."

Minato tilted his head considering, "I think I have an idea or two." 

"Fine," Joker conceded after a moment, "let's get out of here."

The three left the strange reality not seeing a single other being until they found themselves back in what passed for reality right now. 

Joker turned to Minato pulling out a electronic device that resembled the one Minato vaguely remembered pocketing before leaving that morning. "We're going to need to stay in touch. What's your number and chat ID?"

Minato blinked in confusion, "chat ID? Is that a cell phone? Wouldn't you need a computer for that?"

Joker gave him a deadpan look, "you're kidding me right?"

Minato gave a sheepish shrug holding out the phone, "died in 2010 remember?"

Joker's lip twitched as he took the device. His fingers tapped at the screen before returning it to Minato. There was a group chat on the screen that included himself and the two boys before him, who's actual names according to the chat were Ren Amamiya and Goro Akechi.

"Stay safe you two," Ren encouraged, "see you back here in a week."

With that said the black haired teen turned vanishing into the crowd. The other teen just inclined his head before doing the same. Minato pulled out his phone taking a moment to figure out how to pull up the contacts. Tapping the screen he pressed the phone to his ear. A jovial voice answered on the other line. In spite of the situation Minato couldn't help but smile. 

"Hey man," he greeted, "I know we just saw each other yesterday, but there's something I need to talk to you about. Are you free?"


	4. 1/2 & 1/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I just wanna say thanks for over a hundred kudos already! It really makes me smile hopefully you like this chapter, because I had a lot of fun writing it!

——————————————

**7/2**

——————————————

Morgana was sitting on Ren's bed in the attic when he came back. He smiled gently, but Ren couldn't help but feel unnerved. Morgana had always insisted he was human, but to actually see him as more than the strange cat like creature he had know sense his first few days coming to Tokyo was another thing. Still Ren knew that fact that he may not be human had always weighed on Morgana. He doubted his place on the team, how they saw him and if he was equal to them.

"Hey," Morgana greeted smiling, "you were gone for a long time. How's Akechi doing?"

He never knew. Ren didn't care about if he was human or not, none of the Phantom Thieves did. Morgana wasn't a pet, he was so much more than that. He was a mentor, a friend, family. All of the Phantom Thieves were family, and Morgana was the one who had brought them all together. Some part of Ren ached that Morgana still thought he needed to be human in order to belong even after all they had been through.

Ren forced a smile, "he's doing great."

There was a pause as Morgana looked down at the bed then back at Ren. He chuckled softy, "I don't think we'll both be able to fit now." His smile flickered and he clutched his head, "I-I'll just sleep on the couch for now."

It was funny Ren reflected as Morgana stood to move to the couch. For as much as Morgana insisted that he was a human he sure did act like a cat in almost every way. Every nigh he would curl up on his chest purring like a motorboat. It had been startling at first, but Ren had grown fond of the warm weight. He would object to being petted, but every single one of the Phantom Thieves knew he loved it.

"You know," Ren jolted out of his thoughts, "I was thinking. Maybe it would be fun to take a trip to a hot springs all of the Phantom Thieves. We could invite Kasumi and Akechi too if you wanted." Morgana gave a longing sigh, "and maybe then Lady Ann will finally notice me."

Ren tilted his head, "Morgana, are you really happy like this?"

Morgana blinked, and the air seamed to shimmer for a moment.

"What are you talking about? Of course I am," he insisted, "after all this is-" he clutched his head looking scared. Abruptly he forced a bright smile that failed to look genuine, "it's late. We should get some rest."

Ren didn't respond for a moment looking his friend dead in the eye, "I know you'll make the right choice,” he insisted, “and when you do I'll be waiting for you." With that said he moved to the bed, "night."

He closed his eyes just in time to hear Morgana's half-hearted response.

——————————————

Junpei spotted Minato before Minato spotted him. The other man gave a joyful shout wrapping an arm around Minato's shoulder. A hand went to his head ruffling the dark blue locks.

"Hey man," Junpei cheered, "we just saw each other yesterday. You couldn't have missed me that much."

Minato smiled. Junpei had a habit of making jokes and being hyperactive. Most would probably see it as a sign that he was somewhat dumb or oblivious, but Minato knew better. He could see exactly how bad things were and that's precisely why he acted the way he did. He wanted to hide just how afraid he was while giving hope and courage to others at the same time. The fact that he would always be there with a joke to make you laugh, or roll you eyes more likely, gave Minato comfort in his final days. He knew Junpei would be able to help them move on from the pain of his passing.

"You know I can never see you enough," Minato replied.

He was one of the first people who helped him. One of those who had brought him to life. He had just been a loud mouth annoyance at first, but he quickly became more than that. He became someone Minato could trust with his life, and someone he had happily sacrificed it for. Still, he knew him well enough to know that his mind had been swarmed with what ifs. What if he had been stronger? What if he had just remembered sooner? What if he was the one who had been in the final fight?

Junpei laughed, "don't tell Yukari you said that," he teased, "she might get jealous."

"It's nice to see you all again," Minato confessed. Junpei's smile flicked for half a second, "I wish things didn't have to be like this. It's not fair to you or me."

Junpei gave off a forced laugh, "come on man," he joked halfhearted, "what are you talking about? We see each other all the time, and bedsides what's not fair. This is exactly how-" he clutched his head looking confused for a few seconds. Before Minato could say anything more Junpei froze a look of shear terror in his face before he abruptly he changed the subject as the air appeared to shimmer, "you know, the kids have a game next week. I think they've got a good shot of winning, and if they do they'll qualify for nationals. You should come and cheer them on if you can. You know they all love seeing you."

"It's ok," Minato encouraged, "I know that this is difficult, but I also know that you'll make the right choice in the end. When you do I know you'll have my back like always."

Minato gave an encouraging smile patting his best friend's back. Slowly Minato walked away while Junpei looked down barely even noticing his departure. As Junpei vanished from sight Minato felt a slight chill down his spine. It felt oddly familiar. Quickly he spun around to find the source. Nobody was there. Shaking off the wariness the dead man risen boarded the train that would take him home never seeing the pair of blue eyes that followed his every move.

——————————————

**7/3**

——————————————

Morgana was still avoiding Ren the next morning. He has barley manged to tell him where Ryuji spent his time nowadays before clamming up saying he needed space to think. Shujin was his next destination. He had just left Leblanc when his phone rang.

"It's me," Akechi said curtly when Ren answered the phone, "I just thought you would like to know the results of my researcher so far."

Glancing around, but seeing nobody else around Ren leaned against the wall, "go ahead," he propmted.

Akechi sighed, "first of all regarding those whom we know should be dead. I can confirm that they are the real people, not cognitions that just take on their appearances and personalities. Whatever Maruki did he was thorough. This is indeed a reality where they all lived."

"And what about our friend we met the other day?" Ren questioned.

"You're referring to Minato Arisato?" Akechi questioned, "well like I said before Maruki was extremely thorough in his work. I have no way to find if his claim of the fact that he is meant to be dead is true. Everything I can find on the man paints a perfectly normal picture. His parents died in a car crash when he was a boy, bounced around for years until he spent his last two at a school called Gekkoukan. After he graduated at the top of his class he went to collage, married his high school sweetheart Yukari Takeba, and as far as I could tell he lives a normal life. The only thing off is I'm having a hard time finding is details on his place of employment."

Ren shifted, "but nothing supporting him saying that he should be dead?"

"No," Akechi confirmed, "nothing of the sort, or why he would remember that fact. Any luck with those friends of yours yet?"

Ren huffed, "it hasn't even been a day. Give me some time."

"Fine," the other teen growled, "just make sure you don't get cold feet when you see how 'perfect' their new lives."

"I have no intention of letting them live a lie," Ren vowed, "why are you having doubts?"

"That's cute," he snarked "I might just puke.

Without another word he hung up. Ren shook his head in exasperation shifting his too light bag before heading towards the station

——————————————

Ryuji was standing outside the school gates as Ren walked up. He was laughing joking around with a group of people that Ren vaguely remembered as the former member of the track team, but instead of the anger they had displayed towards Ryuji before they had an air of camaraderie around them.

"Hey!" the blond cheered when he saw Ren waving him over, "what are you doing here?"

Ren smiled at his friend's enthusiasm, "I wanted to see you actually," he confessed.

Ryuji was a loud mouth, reckless and it was those traits had a habit of getting him and the other Phantom Thieves into trouble. Then he would say things in the heat of the moment that would piss off or hurt those he cared about most. He had would blame himself for things that weren't his fault, try and take all of the burden upon himself.

"Perfect timing I have some amazing news for you," Ryuji was practically shaking with excitement, "the scouter just contacted me. I got a full ride scholarship baby!"

That's just who Ryuji was though. He was a protector, one who would throw himself on the fire so others wouldn't have too. It didn't even matter if he knew them or not. He had tried to keep Ann away from Kamoshida even though they hadn't spoken in years and Ryuji was already on the teacher's shit list. Then had done his best to protect Ren when they had met less than an hour before and his life was on the line. If you were his friend his desire to help only grew. Arguments, petty or not, were forgotten and forgiven the second they cried out help, and Ryuji would always be the one leading the charge.

"You always did enjoy running," Ren recalled, "especially there where it was easier."

"Well yeah," Ryuji agreed, "I wasn't gonna let Kamoshida-" he trailed off smile fading as a hand went to his bad leg that held his weight with no problem.

"I know you Ryuji," Ren encouraged, "and I know you know something is off here."

"T-that's..." Ryuji trailed off the hand not on his knee going to his head as the air shimmered around the two. None of the other members of the track team appeared to notice anything wrong as they chatted amongst themselves.

"It's ok," Ren said after a minute, "I know you'll make the right choice in the end. I'll be waiting for you when you do."

Ryuji looked scared, "yeah."

The blond looked away a dejected slump to his shoulders. Slowly he turned back to the other member of the track team only giving a half-hearted wave when Ren informed him that he was leaving

——————————————

Minato stood outside a ramen shop that Yukari told him Akihiko often ate at, and indeed a quick glance inside showed the silver haired man sitting on a stool chowing down. The bell jingled when Minato opened the door. Akihiko turned at the sound smiling when he saw his friend's face.

"There you are," Akihiko greeted waving at Minato to have a seat, "I think Mitsuru was half ready to send out a search party if you didn't show up at work tomorrow."

Akihiko always saw it as his job to protect everybody. That was why he was so obsessed with getting stronger. It was like he had some sort of hope that if he could just reach some sort of level he would be able to protect everybody. He had lost so much over that year, but despite that Akihiko was one of the people Minato worried the least about. Akihiko would grieve, but he would be able to move on, remember what Minato had scarified and do his best to honor it every day.

"Sorry," Minato apologized grabbing the stool next to him, "the last few days have been difficult."

He had always pushed Minato to be better, to lead the group. That role had given him a purpose that he had never had before. It had taken him from a drifter with nobody to a leader with a family to protect. Akihiko had always protected everybody else, and that desire was one of the biggest things he had taught Minato. It was why he had been able to face his fate without flinching. Minato just hoped Akihiko didn't see what had happened as a failure on his part.

"Yeah," Akihiko gave him a concerned look, "Yukari said you haven't been feeling well, and you were acting kinda off at the party. I saw Junpei yesterday, and he was acting off too. Is everything ok? Mitsuru wouldn't mind giving you some time off if you need it."

"This whole situation is kinda scary," Minato confessed Akihiko frowned, "some part of me does want to run away. I love seeing you again, but I know that covering my eyes would be a disgrace to everything we fought for."

"What are you..." Akihiko trailed off. He clutched his head unease and fear on his face. The air shimmered, and abruptly his phone rang, "it's Shinji. I have to go," a handful of bills landed on the counter, "have whatever you want. It's on me."

Minato grabbed Akihiko's wrist, "I know it's hard, but I also know that you'll make the right choice in the end." He let go, "when you do I'll see you again."

"Right," Akihiko muttered softly hesitating for a moment before leaving with a cheerful jingle behind him.

Minato ate, paid then walked out the door. A moment out of the corner of his eyes made him freeze. He spun around to face it, but just like yesterday nobody was there. Taking one last look around he left. A single tear fell to the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I accidentally deleted the part with Ryuji twice once when it was completely done and another when it was a good chunk of the way there. Clearly our favorite boy is cursed.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? If you liked it please let me know as comments really make my day!


End file.
